Endoscopy is a medical field in which internal features of the body of a patient are viewed without the use of traditional, fully-invasive surgery. Endoscopy is now widely used to perform minimally-invasive surgical procedures, such as arthroscopy and laparoscopy. A basic endoscopy tool is the endoscopic camera system. An endoscopic camera system generally includes a scope that is inserted into the body of a patient and a camera that is optically and physically coupled to the scope. Images acquired by the camera are typically displayed on a conventional video monitor.
A high intensity light source is normally coupled to the scope by a fiber optic cable to introduce light into the body. The camera is normally coupled through a flexible transmission line to a camera control unit, which is often mounted on a mobile cart. The camera control unit processes video data provided by the camera head to generate images, which are displayed on a video monitor. The control unit may also be coupled to various peripheral devices, such as a printer and a blue video cassette recorder (VCR).
FIGS. 1A and 1B collectively illustrate a conventional endoscopic camera system. The illustrated camera system includes a rigid scope 2 of the type that is commonly used for laparoscopy or arthroscopy. The scope 2 is coupled to a camera 3 by a coupler 6. The camera 3 includes well-known circuitry, such as charge-coupled devices (CCDs), for acquiring color video data of internal features of the body through a system of lenses within the scope 2. Light is provided to the scope 2 by flexible light source 7 through fiber optic cable 8. The camera 3 is coupled to camera control unit (CCU) 4 by a flexible transmission line 5. Operation of the camera system is controlled, in part, from CCU 4. Transmission line 5 conveys video data from the camera 3 to the CCU 4 and conveys various control signals bi-directionally between the camera 3 and the CCU 4. It is assumed, for purposes of this description, that image data output by the camera 3 onto transmission line 5 are in an analog format, such as National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) format or Phase Alternating Line (PAL) format.
One or more buttons 14 or other similar manual controls on the camera 3 allows a user to control certain functions of the camera system. Certain functions may also be controlled by voice commands using a voice response control system (VCS) 10, which is coupled to the CCU 4. Voice commands are input into a microphone 12 on a headset 11 worn by the surgeon and coupled to the voice control response system (VCS) 10. VCS 10 employs speech-recognition techniques to generate control signals in response to the voice commands. A handheld control device (pendant) 13 is coupled to the VCS 10 as an alternative means of operating certain functions of the VCS 10. Also coupled to the CCU 4 are a video cassette recorder (VCR) 15, a printer 16, and perhaps other devices (not shown), as desired. Video data acquired by camera 3 and processed by CCU 4 is converted to images, which can be displayed on monitor 9, recorded in VCR 15, and/or used to generate static images. Hard copies of still images can be produced by printer 16.
The image processing capabilities of this and other conventional endoscopic camera systems have certain shortcomings. In particular, these systems do not facilitate the easy storage, access, manipulation, and distribution of video and still images acquired by the camera. For example, the conventional technique of recording endoscopic surgery on videotape is not conducive to quickly and easily locating and playing back a particular clip of video in the middle of a recording. In addition, while the system normally allows still images to be captured and printed out, there may be no way to review captured still images during endoscopic surgery without interrupting the live video display. Further, it is difficult or impossible to edit or enhance acquired video without the use of additional equipment and facilities. In addition, it may be desirable to archive recorded video or still images of endoscopic surgery at more than one location, which conventional systems provide no convenient and easy way of doing. Further, it may be desirable to share video acquired during endoscopic surgery with multiple viewers at various remote locations, which also can be difficult or impossible with conventional systems.